


River

by Mercy_Calaite



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Calaite/pseuds/Mercy_Calaite
Summary: No.
Relationships: Male V/Goro Takemura, V/Goro Takemura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	River

“你来早了。”竹村五郎声音轻缓的说——当他这样放缓了语调时，那声音尤其令人心动。  
而唯一的听众，V，却是抬起头，笑着看他：“你不也是？”  
此前竹村发短信约他来见个熟人，神神叨叨的说了一堆密语，想来他那边可能是开着自动加密解密的，好奇的V使坏调戏了几句，果不其然，直接把这老男人气得骂人了。  
虽然没过多大会儿他就接到了道歉的短信，但他还是欢快的把那段对话截图加进了收藏，决定以后用来反复嘲笑竹村五郎。  
“很高兴看到你愿意提早赴约，五郎。”V笑着低头看着靠在旁边的竹村，“难得见一次，我帮你补点药吧？”  
“如果你带了的话，我们可以去车里。”竹村没有费力去反驳‘难得见一次’这个说法，只是懒散的趴在水泥墩上，抬眼看他。  
V的呼吸都暂停了一瞬。  
他们身处的这片区域是连个摄像头都没有的冷清河边，这会儿天还没黑，下午五六点的黄昏色调古旧，碎金淋漓在污染看似不很严重的河面上，随微风拨摇，荡漾出粼粼波光。  
而那光同样洒在竹村五郎身上，从他的角度看，就是连那天边洒来的金光都勾勒着这憔悴却仍气质斐然的老男人的轮廓：他的身形、他交握的双手、他的侧脸、他散碎的发丝……还有，他长长的睫毛，以及那双永远弥漫莹莹白光的银眼睛，它们抬高了，疑惑的注视着他。  
“V？”竹村五郎皱眉看着他问：“你怎么了？”  
“……不，没有，没事。”V仿佛被烫到了一样的飞速转回头去，掩饰性的搓了搓脸，从水泥墩上跳下来，往那辆车走去。  
他尴尬的哼了哼，然后说了起来：“我带了东西，药、注射器、工具和手套，如果你想的话，现在就可以。”  
“……”竹村似乎确实没想到，只是一次他请V办事的邀约，V还能想得到为他做更多，这让他一时间竟有点凝噎。  
“怎么了吗？五郎？”V没听见他的动静，转回头去看他。  
竹村五郎嘴唇动了动，眨了一下眼，把视线挪开，慢慢走上前来。  
“……没什么……”他缓慢而郑重的组织着语言，低声道，“只是有点……有点不太习惯。”  
说着，他又顿了顿，道：“……很感谢你关心我，V。”  
听着这话，V似乎意识到了什么，但他什么也没说，只是也眨了眨眼，笑起来。  
等到竹村五郎走到他身边伸手拉开后座车门，他才突然出声：“如果你愿意的话，以后我可以总是这样，一直这样。”  
竹村五郎的动作顿住了，没有回头看他。  
V也突然意识到，以他们认识的时间长度和现在的关系，似乎不太适合说这话……他小心的猜测起了竹村可能会有的反应：冷漠？忽略？感到被冒犯？如果他觉得自己是个轻浮的……  
“我带了吃的。”竹村说，然后拉开车门，钻进车里。  
V呆呆的看着他，脸色空白的站在车门边，直到他从不知什么地方揪出两个可回收纸盒，放在两个前座之间的空隙里。  
“加完药之后一起吃吧。”他说着，偏头看向另一边车窗外的风景。  
纸盒碰撞发出的细微声音让V取回了自己的思绪，他扬起眉头，从怀里摸出一个布包，然后也钻进车里，关好车门。  
这车里原本只有竹村五郎的气味。  
他弄到这辆车之后一定认真清理过，V能闻到轻微的清新剂味道，还有竹村五郎自己的信息素味道，它很容易被误认作淡淡的苦咖啡味。而现在，铁与血般的年轻Alpha气息忽然侵入了这片空间，竹村五郎却面色平静，从容且自然的脱下外套放在膝上、正襟危坐的转过了身。  
可车里的空间实在不大，V趴过去，在那裹着白衬衣的结实脊背上试了试，感觉还是不太行。  
“这或许不够好，五郎……”他说。  
竹村五郎没有回头，沉声道：“你可以用我的肩膀稳定手臂。”  
“……不，我是说，”V说，“你可以趴在我腿上。”

“……”  
竹村五郎一时间没有回应，他沉默了一会儿，慢慢回头，打量着、注视着V，谨慎的轻声问：“我需要，把它理解为交易吗？”  
“不。”V的否认斩钉截铁：“这只是一个，你完全可以拒绝、且不会对任何事造成任何影响的请求。  
当然，这个姿势也确实更……”  
他的话语顿住了。  
因为他看到，竹村五郎安静且审慎的看了他这么一会儿之后，忽然微微挑眉，伸臂将那件外套轻飘飘的丢去了前座。厚衣服沉重的落在方向盘上，却不能引走V任何一丝目光。  
因为竹村五郎就在他面前，靠着椅背抬起手，慢慢解起了扣子。  
“……”V的喉结滑动了一下，他整个人都有点晕乎乎的，只是注视着这慢慢剥开自己的老男人。  
可竹村五郎却没有把衬衫真的脱下来，他只是将它扯下来，让后颈乃至于后背露出的部分更多……然后，真的靠过来、垂头趴在了V的大腿上。  
“……”毛头小子喉结疯狂滚动。  
竹村五郎，他的顺从如此温驯、如此迷人，或许的确没有人能抵挡让他臣服的快感……  
可V只是呆了会儿，叹了口气，伸出手温柔的抚过老男人的后颈，然后把他的衬衣领子往上拉了拉。  
“秋天了，冷。”他说着，摇起车窗。  
而竹村五郎也呆了呆，撑趴在V膝头的身体僵住了。  
他突然意识到了一个不可思议的事实。  
——V，或许是在以一个完全平等的角度，在与他相处。他对竹村五郎所做的一切，都与后者经年适应的阶级感和统治感无关。  
他只是在干净的爱慕一个人。  
而这个单纯的事实，却让竹村五郎像是被针尖刺痛。  
他僵硬的肌肉立刻就被V察觉到了，随后，温暖的手就放在了他脊背上，轻轻按揉着：“你还好吗？五郎？”  
“……”竹村五郎感受着背上那样的和善力量与直透心扉的温度，表情微微动容，却没有立即回应，只是沉默一会儿，归于平静。  
“没什么。”他说着，身体放松下来，在V膝头趴得更加贴合。  
“谢谢，V。”  
“你不用总在道谢……”V的声音听起来似乎有点苦恼，但手却已经放在了他后颈上，摩挲了两下，然后打开器械包。  
它被放在竹村五郎一抬眼就能看得清清楚楚的地方，而他也的确清清楚楚：这是V在一个堪称陌生的地方，试图让他能明见一切掌握一切来获得安全感。  
可他已经不需要这个了。  
竹村五郎闭上眼睛，听着V在他后颈松动螺栓时细微的声音。啊，他的手放下来了，又拿了东西上去，是在注入提取液……然后他应该是轻轻清理了一下那些义体装甲的缝隙，重新放好外盖、拧好螺丝、合上装甲、扣上固定带。  
“好了。”V收拾着东西，愉快的说：“你应该至少能有两周不需要为这个而困扰。”  
“两周？”竹村五郎没有爬起来，只是咀嚼着这个时间。  
“毕竟你一直……不太稳定，如果持续时间太短，我怕你会在需要的时候没法来找我补……嘶、五、五郎？”  
V的话被一阵快感逼得硬生生吞了下去，他有些惊愕的低头，却看见了竹村五郎带着一丝笑意的眼睛。  
他刚才突然伸手，隔着裤子摸了一把V已经硬了有一会儿的阴茎。  
“……五郎，你、这……”V有些无措，下意识直接一把抓起还没彻底绑好的器械包扔在前座——  
“你要硬着去见我的朋友吗？”竹村五郎挑了挑眉，有些调笑的问。  
这话反而让V更硬了。  
“……我可以把它，理解为同意吗？”V声音沙哑的问。  
“你也可以选择不。”竹村五郎说。

接下来的事就不需要竹村五郎提醒些什么了，年轻人充满行动力的将他直接抱了起来，早有预谋的从裤兜里摸出一个小瓶放在一边：“特制空气清新剂，能消解空气中的信息素。”  
“和荒坂用的相比呢？”竹村五郎跨坐在V大腿上，接过瓶子看了看，问。  
“可能要差点，但那没什么影响。”V耸了耸肩，抱着这坐在自己腿上的老男人，顿了一下，迟疑的道：“五郎，我想告诉你，我并不是想胁……”  
“我知道。”竹村五郎说着，把瓶子放在了一边。  
V仰起头看了他一会儿，忽然笑起来，眼神似乎有些悲伤，可那点儿明了的悲哀又转眼消弭下去，只留下明明白白毫无掩饰的满腔爱意。  
竹村五郎似乎被他的眼神扎到了，下意识偏过目光，按着他肩头的手略微紧了紧。V却没说什么，只是用力把这日本老男人抱在怀里。  
他紧紧贴抱着竹村五郎翻过身，在他诧异的目光里把他压在身下，啄了一下他的嘴唇。  
然后，他挪开些距离，在狭窄的后座空间里蹲跪了下来，握紧竹村五郎的手，在他手背上落下一吻。  
“你也想要了吧，五郎。”V没再继续刚才的话题，只是抬头看着他，看着那双眼睛……  
他低头伸手，解开那条钢扣沉重的宽阔皮带，拉开竹村的裤子拉链、扯开裤腰，掌心覆上那一团沉甸甸的阳物，在竹村茫然的目光中，拉开了他的内裤。  
很快，那道目光就从茫然变成了不可思议，最后，连那双眼睛都闭了起来。  
竹村五郎仰起头，发出绵长柔软的叹息。  
因为V，认真的张开嘴，舔含住了他。

V其实没做过这个。  
就算是遇到竹村之前，也一向是别人为他这么做，他的唇舌从未为他人服务过，直到现在，这个先例被打破了。  
他认真的、仔细的舔过竹村的阴茎，那柱身弧度十分漂亮，昂扬向上。他这样的男人，就算他是Omega或者Beta，也决计会有不少人打从骨子里发痒只想被他侵犯……但想来竹村一向是忙碌且洁身自好的，尤其近期，成了条流浪狗的他身上更是只有V的气息——只有，而且，以后会更加浓烈。  
竹村不知道V在想什么，他只是分开大腿端正的靠坐，任由V动作着。  
他的呼吸缓慢而稳定，一向如此——除了被V操得无法自控的时候。但他的思绪却是截然相反的复杂……  
……从没有人，是愿意这样珍惜他的。  
V一手握着竹村的阴茎、一手揉捏他的囊袋，他吮吸竹村的力度轻柔而甜蜜，舌尖舔过龟头、扫过冠状沟、在竹村略微的颤栗中用舌面刷过铃口，然后舌尖立起、顺着筋脉滑下去，又展开舌头、半围裹着那根泛红发紫的肉棒，推挤着表面一点点舔上来。  
竹村闭着眼睛仰着头，轻轻呼出一口气。他伸出手，五指微拢，抚揉着年轻人的头发。  
那健康略硬的漆黑短发在他掌心里显得毛茸茸的，竹村揉着它们，慢慢滑按在V脑后，拇指捋蹭着他。  
V仿佛受到了什么鼓励似得，猛地埋头让他整根插进了自己喉咙里，然后在他猝不及防颤抖着压抑喘息时又整根拔出来，嘴唇吻在顶端，啜吸了一下。  
Alpha微高的体温与紧缩的咽喉，让竹村嘶哑的叫出了声：“……V……！！”  
V沙哑的轻笑起来，笑意从他胸腔里震发，毫不影响他伸出舌头，舔了舔自己嘴唇上扯挂的透明前液。  
——这年轻人跪在他胯下，抬眼注视着他，舌尖舔过他的龟头和自己的嘴唇，将那些属于他的黏液扫入口中。  
年轻而火热的口腔被他侵入……那样温柔地、平等的、爱人一样的服侍他……  
竹村喘息一声。  
身体里酝酿的酥麻让他开始变得湿软，渐渐浓烈起来的信息素充斥着整个车内空间，他与几乎所有Omega都不同，平时他闻起来和Beta没两样，只有这时，属于Omega的甜香才会真正从他身上散发出来，犹如一包终于被撕开油纸的蜜糖，引人注目。  
但真正能触碰到这宝藏的，只有V一个人。  
年轻人满足的闻着竹村身上因他而生的香气，埋头努力吞吃着老男人比一般Beta都粗长的性器，舌尖、舌面、舌根——然后是喉咙里，他一次次容纳他的Omega坚硬的阴茎，任由它把自己嘴里插出噗呲噗呲的黏腻口水声，一只手握着它的根部、另一只手按着竹村的腰腹……  
不多时，并不想忍耐的老男人就呼吸紊乱、声音颤抖的开口：“V……V，我要射了。”  
V含着他的阴茎，抬起带着笑意的眼睛，看了他一眼。  
竹村几乎要被那双漂亮的红眼睛打动了。  
然后，V就俯下身去，让它整根贯穿了自己的喉咙，进得前所未有的深。  
而就在他咕哝着水声的嘴里，竹村咬紧牙关，嗓音低哑的挤出气声来，浑身躬起紧绷颤抖、手指紧紧攥着V的头发，按着他的后脑，一股股射了进去。他的阴茎在V嘴里抖动着，压着舌头插在如此柔软又紧致的地方，那是他的Alpha的嘴里……  
……啊，他的Alpha。  
竹村的精神有些恍惚，他神色放空，绵软的喘息着，手指慢慢松开。他张开手，抚摸着V的短发，用指尖温柔的插入，把它们一点点捋顺。  
V被呛得有些咳嗽，终于能将那根已经开始变软的阴茎吐出口，它滑出来时还拉扯着粘稠的银丝，被他温柔的舔净，柔顺的垂在竹村腿间。  
他爬起来，单膝顶在竹村腿间，双臂展开，将他束缚在这片小空间里，俯视这老男人目光涣散的眼睛。  
他已经硬得发疼了。  
“…V……？”竹村渐渐回过神来，抬眼看向他。V可恶的笑起来，故意张开嘴，让他一眼就能看到他射进去的精液。  
竹村呼吸一窒。  
“……V！”他小腹一热，有些羞窘的喊了一声。

然后，他就眼睁睁看着，年轻人慢慢靠近他轻柔的舔了舔唇，一点、一点、一点将那些浊液咽了下去。他也一点点被压制得更加靠后，直到整个人彻底陷进座椅，直到V慢慢将他下半身裹着的布料全脱下来，沉重皮带和钢扣在‘哗啦’的一声中，堆落在西裤上。  
然后V也脱下了裤子，还有内裤。那根粗长肉棒在他扯下内裤柔软的布料时弹抖着立出来，惊人尺寸看得竹村有些傻眼，咽了咽口水。  
之前两次，他最多也就是见到它还没彻底硬起来的样子，然后就被后入式捅进去了……哪知道它居然这么大？？  
竹村五郎下意识泛起了一股危机感，可接下来，V却是伸手托着他的下颌，吻上了他的唇。  
他习惯性配合的张开唇齿，任由V的舌头钻了进来，而当他也伸出软舌去接触时，却尝到了一股腥味。  
那是他自己的味道。  
竹村呼出了一口气，无奈的继续着这个吻，不过它并不漫长，只是年轻人的一个恶作剧。  
一吻完毕两人分开，V直接‘哈哈哈哈’笑出声来，老男人也带着一丝不易察觉的笑意，叹气道：“有这么好笑吗？”  
“不是，五郎，你不知道自己刚刚的表情哈哈哈哈哈哈……”V边笑边压在了竹村五郎身上：“很显然，你没尝过，对不对？”  
“难道你尝过很多？”竹村五郎微微眯起眼睛。  
V对这危险感毫无所觉，只是自顾自道：“当然——也没有，”  
他凑近了竹村五郎，轻轻舔了一口老男人的耳垂，带起一丝细腻的口水声。  
“——只是因为，这是你的而已。”  
竹村五郎皱起的眉头松开了，不……我没有在想什么。他对自己说，我只是怕有什么问题，比如生病……之类的。  
年轻人已经脱下他的鞋裤，抬起他的一条腿、让他盘在了自己腰上，竹村微微挑眉，将另一条腿也盘了上去。  
V刚刚惊喜的抬头，就被他那双肌肉结实漂亮的大腿猛一发力，连手都没有用的完全依靠腰腹力量翻身压在了后座上，两人瞬间换了个上下姿势。  
V猝不及防，甚至有点晕头转向。而当他抬眼时，看到的就是，竹村五郎双腿紧紧夹着他的腰，跨坐在他身上，浑身上下只穿了一件布料平整的白衬衫，正慢悠悠解开最后两颗扣子，居高临下的俯视着他……  
……难道这次，五郎准备主动？  
V心中的惊喜越来越大，他仰着脸与那双银眼睛对视，低哑的呢喃：“五郎……？”  
竹村五郎却没理他，只是慢悠悠的屈腿，压着他的腿下滑，直到跪在了座椅上。  
“在我的家乡，因为水域污染严重，食材的味道总会发生一些变化。虽然人们仍然能用它们做出美味，但不可否认，在河边长大的我，小时候闻到的总是污染的臭味，吃到的鱼肉也非常腥。”他说着，俯下身，肌肉流畅的左手臂展开扶住前座靠背，右手臂收起来，骨节分明的手慢慢滑下V的腹肌，握住了那根阳具。  
V睁大了眼，他意识到了一些事即将发生——这让他心中的惊喜几乎要炸裂开来。  
而这堪称荒坂最高工艺与审美结合的老男人，也确实如他所想的，俯身张嘴、舔了一口他的阴茎。  
“所以，”竹村五郎学着以前在上流社会作为荒坂近卫时，旁观见识到的那些人的做法……他微微张唇，半吻半抿了一口那灼热的肉棒顶端，舌尖点在上面，轻柔的打了个转。  
“我对这样的腥臊早已司空见惯。”他说：“更何况，你的嘴很甜。”

V被他这波黄腔怼得一时间差点没反应过来，过了两秒钟，他的脸突然就红了。  
这老狗……拐弯抹角夸他嘴上功夫不错呢？？  
嘴很甜：会说话、吻很甜、嘴对嘴渡精液时很甜、口活不错。  
街头小子哪见过这种一句话一万个含义的说话方式，V一时间人都傻了，只觉得浑身血流都往下沉，汹涌澎湃的汇聚在竹村手里，然后那鼓胀得更大、更大的玩意儿就被竹村撸动着，他握着它的模样甚至像是在握一柄上好的武士刀，沉锐的气质让他即使是在做这样的事，也显得如此凌厉、如此迷人。  
话虽如此，但好像在V眼里，竹村五郎就没有不迷人的地方。  
年轻人没有老男人这么沉稳，已经被刺激得微微喘息了起来，努力调整坐姿，伸出手去抚摸竹村。先梳理过略有杂乱的花白头发，然后爱抚着老男人脆弱的后脑，那上面写着[破裂注意]的装甲，不止一次被他打开过。  
接下来是为了增强平衡感和防御力而加装的一对装甲，上面印着荒坂的家纹。再然后是后颈，那规律可循的机械美感堪称艺术品，还有对称结构的脊骨装甲，它们深刻的陷入竹村的肌肉里，以植入接合的方式，给予他强大的防御力与爆发力。  
战士最该防备的弱点之一被年轻人带着情欲爱抚，竹村低声喘息，以为V是想按着他，并且做好了准备——  
可V的手却是覆在他的衬衣上，直向着他的尾椎而去了，然后，在他微微的颤栗中，揉了揉他的臀肉、手指滑进他因为跪姿而打开的臀缝，在那曾被他无数次贯穿的穴口磨蹭，果不其然的，他摸到了一个微硬的东西，死死堵在竹村那张小嘴里。  
“V！！你……”竹村惊慌的抬头，扭动腰身想要退开——这太羞耻了！在这种情况下，被V摸到他用来堵住体液的肛塞……  
“没关系的，五郎。”V温柔的抚摸着他的手，把它重新拉回去握着自己的阴茎，“这又不是什么坏事。”  
他坏笑起来，手指捏住肛塞底座，慢慢抽插进出着竹村的穴口——只可惜，因为体位原因，他只能看到自己的手指之间捏着一个黑色胶质物，却不能真正看到那穴口吞吐它的样子……  
竹村五郎喘息着，他咬了咬唇，转脸吻了吻V杵在他脸旁边的巨物，压低了沙哑的嗓子闷声道：“V……把它，拔出来。”  
“五郎？你说什么？”V故意装作听不清的样子，突然按着肛塞，狠狠把它撞了回去：“我听不清——”  
“呃嗯……”竹村五郎穴肉抽搐着收缩，他身体颤抖着，屁股高高翘起，阳光隐约透过车窗洒落在他身上，构成了一幅淫靡美景——V低头看着他，他仰头看着V，透亮的银眼睛此刻眼角潮红，柔软的向着V发出请求：“V……”  
V“嘶”了一声，抽了半口凉气。  
这世上大概没有人能拒绝竹村五郎这副模样的哀求。  
“……五郎，我一直知道你是很会服软的，但我不知道你还能装成这样。”V咬牙又将肛塞按在他穴口里用力抽插两下，然后猛地拔了出来。几乎是立刻，他就看到了飞溅的晶莹液体，以及，闻到了极其浓烈的、几乎将他整个人淹没的Omega体香。  
他看着那些液体，手指按在那一张一合的穴口上堵住汩汩流水，赞叹道：“你可真是，总能令人感到惊喜。”  
竹村五郎被这略带暴力、却撩拨了他心底深处痒点的行为弄得大口喘息，连那根阴茎一直贴着他的脸、被他的胡子磨蹭这件事都顾不上了。  
V的两根手指已经钻进了他的穴肉里，肆意屈伸进出着，他手中握着V的阴茎、后穴被V的手指玩弄，简直就像是同时在服侍两个人……  
竹村五郎咬牙，声音嘶哑的道：“你没见过的还有很多……”  
“那就让我见一见，五郎。”V说。  
他戳到了竹村五郎的敏感点。  
老男人浑身都痉挛了一下，闷哼一声，仿佛一道电流冲过了他的脑子。  
他又低低的哼了一声，张开嘴，努力收起牙齿，含住了V的阴茎，生涩的活动起来。  
“理论知识丰富？”V说着，又加了一根手指进去，撑着竹村的穴口往里捣，愉快的玩弄这老男人汁水丰沛的红润穴肉，绕着前列腺按揉。  
“呜嗯……”竹村五郎嘶哑的呻吟都被那根阴茎堵在了嘴里，他闭上眼睛，肉舌努力舔裹着那些暴凸青筋，吮吻着马眼，艰难的一上一下，吞吐这粗长肉棒。  
“嘶……”V喘息着，微微斜靠，手指依然活动着抚慰他，另一只手轻柔的捋动他鬓角的灰白发丝，爱抚他镶嵌义体的脸颊。  
每次竹村吞下去时，他都能感觉到，那细密胡须扎扫过自己、坚硬装甲碰到自己大腿。  
他是在被竹村喉咙那加强过的肌肉组织包裹着的，它们的原意是增强力量与防御性能，内壁则是为了让他作为一个战士能吃下更多不同的东西而不生病、乃至于给荒坂三郎试毒……可它们现在都被用来迎合V：作为Alpha，他的阴茎太过粗长，每次贯入竹村的喉咙时，他都能感觉到老男人那略微窒息的痛苦，还有因痛苦而生的欢愉。他沉重的呼吸声越来越乱，颤抖着低头看竹村吞吐他的动作，阴茎越来越硬、越来越胀，直到一股电流袭过——  
——他同样不想忍耐。  
“五郎……呃、啊，哈啊……”V喘息着，扶着竹村五郎的脸想要让他把那根东西吐出来——可竹村五郎竟然强硬的低头抗拒了他的动作，而他在不伤人的情况下，竟完全无法撼动这老男人脖颈的力量！  
“不…嗯……！！”  
V呻吟着射了出来。  
一股一股的精液，在他的抽搐中射在了竹村五郎嘴里、喉咙里，多到超乎预料的浊液让老男人只能努力鼓动喉口吞咽下去，而因为这吞咽挤压乃至于被刺激到干呕的动作，V深入其中的龟头反而受到了更多刺激……  
这老狗……简直就是个……！！  
V颤抖着抓紧了竹村的发髻，猛地把他扯了起来，大口喘息着。可竹村手里还握着阴茎呢，他嘴角上扬，故意撸动着它，任由又一股精液喷射而出，飞溅起来，淋漓黏腻的挂在他眉头、脸上、嘴边胡子上，乃至于发丝都糊了一丝一缕的半透浊液，还有星星点点液体落在他黑红的义体装甲上，乃至于他的胸肌……  
V崩溃的喘息着，无力的伸手想要掰开他的手，却只能任由他继续动作。

妈的……

这老狗，坏透了……  
年轻人喘了一会儿，头脑放空的看着竹村五郎那带着一丝得意的笑，满足又愉快的叹息着。他伸出手一拉，把这老男人抱在了怀里，一手扳过他有力的长腿一手扣着他的腰，让他再次变成了跨坐在自己身上的姿势。  
“五郎……你是真想把我榨干啊……”V贴抱着竹村，语调低哑的在他耳边呢喃着，“你是在哪儿学的这个？我都射你脸上了……”  
竹村五郎也靠在V耳边低笑，沉沉涌动的磁性声音在他脑海里回响：“一个人如果给世上最有权势的人当了近三十年保镖，那他就该什么都知道。”  
“现在，”竹村微微眯起眼，略微拉开了与V的距离，低沉而轻柔的试探着要求：“给我舔干净，好吗？V？”  
V抬起眉头，眼里带着温柔的笑意与他对视，然后，吻上了他的头发。  
他伸出舌头，舔下自己射上去的精液，然后一点点舔过他的皮肤，从上到下，将那些液体全都收纳入口，然后吻上竹村五郎的唇，舌尖插进去模仿性交的动作，勾扯着黏腻的浊液。  
竹村五郎微微闭上眼睛，配合的张开唇齿，享受着来自年轻人的温情。心中一直提着的强烈不安定感在这一刻终于开始下落，他听得到两人唇舌纠缠的声音、也听得到各自的心跳声，它们在这夕晖之下渐渐融合，与信息素一起，慢慢成了同一个频率。  
他可以确定了，在这个人身边，他的确……  
……  
……他的确，是被爱着的。

这一次，V进入竹村时，他们互相注视着。  
“V，你刚才舔我的样子，就像一只小狗。”竹村笑着说，他跨骑在V身上，向后仰靠在前座靠背上，从V的角度看，能轻松把他的身体看个清楚、一览无余。V轻轻挺腰进出，手指细细抚摸他的肌肉流线，竹村看起来对这样的触碰已经开始习惯了，他享受的喘息。在夕阳的余暖中，在年轻人轻飘飘的抚摸下，似乎连他枯燥乏味且自认失败的生命，都变得不再沉重、不再压抑。  
“那不正好？”他笑道：“我是街上流浪的小狗，你是荒坂家养的老狗，绝配。”  
竹村五郎挑起眉头，眯眼看着专注抚摸他的年轻人，嗅闻着周围信息素的香气，体会着慢慢堆积的快感，从鼻腔里哼出一声：“嗯？”  
V突然意识到这时候不太适合提起荒坂的事，笑着打了个哈哈：“五郎，你带的食物都凉了吧？”  
“……大概。”竹村五郎也想起了这事儿，他略微偏身，把那两个纸盒抽到手里摸了摸，遗憾的道：“确实……”  
“没事，反正都差不多。”V说着，把它们打开，惊讶的发现里面分别是一块不大的披萨和几个寿司。他捏起一个寿司扔进嘴里嚼了嚼，唔了一声：“居然还不错，哪儿买的？”  
“我自己做的！”竹村没好气的把他自己的晚饭夺了过来，剧烈移动和紧绷肌肉让他把体内的巨物狠狠箍了一下，两个人同时喘息了一声。  
“五郎，我怀疑你在报复……”V沙哑的喘息着，控诉的压近了盯着竹村，“是不是？”  
“……”竹村五郎呲了呲牙道：“滚你妈的！”  
下一刻他就条件反射道了个歉。  
V盯着他，他盯着V，然后两个人突然同时笑了起来。凉了的食物香气没那么浓郁，却也和最后一丝阳光混合着，给他们之间洒落了一些亮光。  
“寿司是你做的，那这个呢？”V好奇的咬了一口披萨，眼前一亮：“嗯，好吃！也是你做的？”  
“不。”竹村五郎斩钉截铁的回答：“只是路边随便买的。”  
“哦……”V亮晶晶的眼睛瞬间低落下来，哼哼唧唧的道：“不过也确实挺不错，谢谢你给我带食物，五郎。”说到后面，他又神采飞扬了起来。  
这让竹村五郎瞪了他一会儿——沉下眉目时他的眼神真的很可怕，那简直让V想起当初第一次看到他的时候——然后他还是失笑出声，叹道：“是我自己做的，我带了材料，付款借用了店里的烤箱。”  
“好吃！好吃！”V大声喊口号，然后被竹村五郎脸色发黑的拍了一巴掌腰侧，喘息着消停了。  
他们各自吃了东西，竹村问：“现在几点了？”  
“7：25，你和你那个朋友约的几点？”V伸开手臂，把纸盒都收起来放在车座下问着。  
“晚上九点半，他那时候才可能有时间。”竹村五郎说着，想要爬起身来——  
他被按了回去，V猛地挺腰，向上狠狠顶撞了他一下。  
“呃嗯……”  
竹村闷哼一声，喘息着趴回他怀里，他湿热的穴口本来就一直没消停过，现在让这一顶弄得再次被唤醒了。而V，他感到了气温开始转凉，就一个翻身把竹村压在身下，一条腿靠在椅背上被V血流灼热的身体压着，另一条腿抬高了折起来，被V抱在怀里。  
他完全成了个被打开品尝的模样，就像一份……“食物”。  
“不要闹，V……”竹村略微无助的喘息着，可V能清楚的感觉到，热液再次从他身体里、从他那个神秘的可爱的蜜壶里流淌出来。那就是他庄严且淫荡的爱人，给予他生命的恩泽。  
“还有两个多小时，五郎，乖。”V愉快的笑着，低头吻了吻竹村，然后躬身，整根退出——

——他挺腰撞了回去。

竹村五郎被撞得浑身一颤，被这向上的力量推得仰头，连头发都有些散乱了。他颤抖着绷紧身体，从喉咙里挤出一声呻吟，因为他感觉得到，那根粗长的、熟悉的……它碾揉过他湿软曲折的肠肉深深顶入，被紧紧箍在他身体里……  
“别、别闹了，混蛋……”老男人被快感催得咬紧牙关，声音都带着哭腔，“别……V……”  
“没事的，五郎，我会试着快一点——时间来得及。”V言不由衷的安抚他。  
那意味被他听出来了。  
“不……”强烈的羞耻感从竹村心中升起，他要怎么说？说待会儿来的人不止是我朋友更是我唯一的弟子我尽授绝学的人？不，不！不能……绝不能这副模样、这副模样的被小田看见……  
V操进他时强烈的快感、小田即将到来这件事和现状对比出的强烈耻辱感，这一切的一切都堆积在竹村心里，他颤抖着、抽搐着，反应前所未有的强烈，根深蒂固的荣辱心与阶级意识此刻正在被快感挑衅，而V甚至都不是加害者，这件事某种意义上可以说，始作俑者是他自己。  
竹村五郎呻吟中的哭腔更重了，V那样温柔又强硬的贴着他，为他取暖的同时强迫他接受快感，可那实在太满了太多了不、不行……不……我必须……不……  
V一次次操进他灼热的肉穴深处，拔出时翻扯出薄薄一层紧吸着他的湿热软肉，插入时又将那一切和被带出的淫水都顶回去，他飞快挺动腰身，在噗呲噗呲的水声中侵犯着竹村五郎，昏暗的车内只有些微路灯投入的光，而车身总在摇晃——  
竹村已经是在哭叫了，被Alpha强硬暴肏的快乐在此刻都裹上了强烈的罪恶感，他目光涣散的摇着头，一只手甚至抓穿座椅外皮抠了进去，另一只手紧紧握着V的手臂，虽然努力控制着却还是握出了青紫的淤血……  
“V……！！求……求求你……！！！”竹村五郎好听的嗓音嘶哑的叫喊着，他那双眼睛在黑暗中仍萦着恒久不断的亮光，可现在他眼眶里却积蓄起了泪水。在这样的情况下，身体本就敏感的知觉进一步提升，他甚至能清晰感觉到那根阴茎刮蹭分开他的黏膜时是什么角度什么形状的，他几乎要真正哭出来了，V不是在胡乱操弄他，而是……是……  
“呃嗯……哈、哈啊…………！”竹村哭叫着紧绷着胡乱抱紧了V，年轻人被他的手臂按在了他自己怀里，埋头在他胸口沉重的喘息，不发一言的用力操弄着他。  
他已经找到竹村的生殖腔入口了，就在那里，那个熟悉的深度。  
“不呜……”竹村嘶哑的声音都变了调，“不…不要了……V！！！”  
他被年轻Alpha沉重的顶压着往里操，潮水一片的生殖腔口柔软且甘愿为V打开……即使他再怎样努力试图挣扎，Omega的本能也让他无法拒绝、无法拒绝……  
老男人哭叫着，他的长发已经被蹭散了，发绳落下来被V抓在手心捋上手腕，竹村已经无法有效组织词汇只能哭叫着发出无意义的声音。V不在乎他的尊严吗？不，不是这样，想来可能只是V不知道对他来说这有多重要。不……不要，绝不能……  
V沉重的喘息着，咬紧牙关狠操竹村五郎，阴茎一次次强硬的推进那湿软媚穴、囊袋一次次抽打在他屁股上，Omega甜蜜的气息淹没了他，那带着绝望哭喘的淫荡叫声也在刺激着他，他遵从内心去侵犯蹂躏着竹村，一点点顶开他在快感中抽搐的生殖腔，最后猛地一个凶狠的深捣撞了进去。那灼热黏腻的淫汤被挤压着喷流出来，浇在他阴茎上，让他贯穿的动作越发顺畅、水声也开始变大，乃至于连淫水都被操得喷溅在座椅上和两个人身上。他近乎癫狂的噗哧噗哧的操着这令人着迷的老男人，捣得他只能无力的被送向极乐的巅峰，他翻着白眼流着来不及吞咽的口水，喉咙里挤出无意义的气声一点点被推上——高潮。  
白光炸裂在他脑海里，机械的瞳孔颤栗着放大，老男人蜷曲身体，发出一声歇斯底里的哭叫，后穴痉挛抽搐着喷着水被操得射了出来，而与此同时，V也顶在他生殖腔最深处，抵压折磨着那柔韧蜜壶，最后成结，巨大的结折磨着濒死Omega身体里娇嫩的软肉，而他的Alpha咬牙低吼着，一股一股射了进去。  
——如此绝望。  
——如此甜蜜。

在这样死一般的高潮中，似乎连时间都被拉扯着，变得轻缓漫长了。  
竹村五郎闭着眼睛，过了好一段时间，才浑身虚软的回过神来。  
满满当当的生殖腔装不下的那些精液被挤了出来，在他身体里，比体温略低一线的、来自V那年轻身躯的精液混着他的体液慢慢顺着肠道涌出，被他仍偶尔抽搐一下的穴口吞吐着，拉扯着银丝滴落在车座上，很快汇成小小一滩。V认真而体贴的拿起之前被他随手扔在车座上的肛塞，用卫生纸擦拭干净，顺着竹村的穴口顶塞了回去，它顺利而流畅的滑入了那张小嘴。  
而竹村五郎却剧烈颤抖了一下，嘶哑的低喊了一声脏话，抬起手臂挡住了眼睛。  
V抽出更多纸擦了车座，然后把竹村抱了起来，他的动作轻柔且坚定，不顾竹村的强烈反抗，即使挨了个势大力沉的肘击也只是痛苦的忍耐着躬身，却没吭声、也没松开手。他紧紧把竹村抱在自己怀里，温柔的擦拭他微红的眼睛、带着涎液痕迹的嘴角和脸颊，一点一点擦过他被汗液和精液浸湿的身体。  
最后，他抱紧了咬紧牙关一声不吭的竹村五郎，在他耳边说：“对不起。”  
竹村五郎抿了抿唇，没有出声。  
“对不起，五郎。”V又说，他的声音也很好听，这年轻人一向是周围人的爱慕重心，而且性格真挚温和是个好人。可竹村五郎见过他杀人的模样，他知道，或许他们会是同一种人。  
现在这个人正抱着他，向他小心翼翼的道歉。  
为刚才不顾一切的疯狂。  
“对不起，五郎……”  
V揽抱着他，把他的扣子一颗颗扣上，可到了交叠领的时候这街头小子又不知道该怎么办了，他手足无措了一下，决定让那领子就这么散着反正平时五郎也是这么穿的。但为此，他仔细擦拭清理了一下竹村五郎昂贵的军用义体上那些钢铁部件的缝隙，直到它绝不会被任何人看出痕迹。  
“很抱歉，对不起，我不会再这样了……”  
V的确是真诚的。  
竹村五郎闭上眼睛。  
“下不为例。”他声线冷漠而沙哑的说着，睁开眼睛，从V怀里探身去前座拿自己的裤子。V急忙先一步把他的衣服拿过来，殷勤的送到他面前。  
竹村五郎抬眼看了看他，默不作声的离开他怀里，开始穿衣服。  
V感受着空荡荡的怀抱，看着他的背影，有些失落。但他知道竹村五郎这会儿心情还是很不好，只能自觉开始清理车内空间、喷洒他充满先见之明带来的特制清新剂。  
他看了一眼表，8：35，误差不大。  
——和这老男人下意识不信任的想法不同，他其实是算着时间的，只是他的确没想到竹村的反应会这么大，而自己真的差点失控……  
现在他充满歉意与心疼，甘愿忙前忙后去干活儿（不过说实话，就算不出这事他也肯定会干这些活）。  
但他不知道的是，穿好所有衣服开门下车吹着夜风的竹村五郎，面对黑暗宽阔的河面和对岸的灯红酒绿霓虹天国，忽然无声的微笑了一下。  
当然，转眼间他就冷回了脸——因为V已经清理到他这一边了。

清洁、通风、喷洒清新剂、通风、洒清新剂、通风、清新剂，V足足这么来了好几轮，他自己身上和一直冷着脸的竹村身上用瓶装水清洗过一些地方后也是如此，一瓶清新剂很快挥霍得只剩小半瓶，剩下的被他合上盖子放在驾驶座的抽屉里以备竹村五郎不时之需。  
现在他们身上已经没有任何味道了，除了竹村依然披散的长发和他身体里灌满吃饱的精液，没有任何证据能让任何人发现任何事。  
V小心走过去，往竹村那边靠了靠、又靠了靠、再靠了靠——结果在两步之外被转过头来的竹村看了一眼就不敢动了，乖乖把发绳交到他摊开伸过来的手里，然后眼巴巴看着他转头对着河面扎头发。  
美国野小子完全不能理解他到底是怎么把那样漂亮的长发像变魔术一样变成一个发髻的，睁大了眼睛去看了半天，最后只能看到竹村转过来时那张严肃冷漠的脸。  
V顿时虚了，那刀锋般尖刻锐利的眼神简直看得他……好吧，他差点又要硬了，但待会儿还得干正事这不太好——他只能乖乖转过脸，委屈却又充满歉意的放空眼神，浑然不知竹村五郎对着他的侧脸勾了勾嘴角。  
远处一辆车驶来，竹村五郎扬起眉头：“好消息，他平时很注意伪装。”  
“他？你的那个朋友？”V抬起头，皱眉看着那辆车，著名雇佣兵的气质又回来了。他看着另一个衣装整洁的年轻人下车走过来，看着对方和竹村阶级严明的互相礼敬却明显态度并不和善，下意识开始有意识释放出自己那钢铁般的信息素。  
而他的存在感和压迫力也的确让小田把更多注意力放在了他身上，并没有——或者说，根本不可能发现、也不可能猜到：  
他面前的竹村五郎，这个英俊、高傲、被岁月研磨的男人，他冷酷强大值得尊敬又值得痛恨的师匠——  
胃里、肠道里，还有生殖腔里，都灌满了那个陌生贼子刚刚射出不久的精液。

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐！  
> 小混蛋和老狗互相欺负哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 小田：？？怎么感觉氛围怪怪的。


End file.
